Tentando se encaixar!
by Jules Tonks
Summary: Harry desaparece por três anos! Hermione e Ron continuam suas vidas..até sua reapariçao!HPHG.


Os personagens não pertencem a mim, infelizmente. São da J.K.Rowling.

Nota da Autora:

Sou totalmente HP/HG, e essa história é como eu imagino q será o final de H. Sou SUUPER fan da Rowling exceto pelos dois últimos livros.

Sumário:

Harry parte sozinho em busca da última Horcruxe. O que acontecera?

Capítulo I

Hermione se encontrava na biblioteca da casa dos Black, lendo e acariciando a cabeça de seu namorado q dormia em seu colo, ela e Ron haviam finalmente se acertado. Estavam morando lá desde o casamento de Bill e Fleur, isto é a quatro meses, junta Harry logicamente. Este passava maior parte do tempo trancado no seu quarto (antigo quarto de Sirius), estudando estratégias, Artes das Trevas e feitiços de defesa, ele havia mudado desde a morte de Dumbledore, não se via mais o seu sorriso, nem aquele brilho em seus olhos.

O Trio já tinha encontrado e destruído quatro das cinco Horcruxes restantes. E a que restava já tinham idéia de onde encontrar, os sonhos de Harry ajudavam bastante nessa busca. Não haviam contado nada a ninguém da Ordem, mesmo com todas as perguntas de o porquê de Harry voltar tão abatido e cansado depois de suas jornadas.

Hermione tentava ao máximo se concentrar em sua leitura, mas não estava tendo muito sucesso devido aos roncos de Ron, esse não parara de roncar mesmo sendo sacudido e empurrado. Ela desiste da leitura e decide ir tomar um banho antes da reunião da ordem que ocorreria em poucas horas.

Hermione, ao entrar na cozinha após seu relaxante banho, encontra Remus, Tonks, Moddy e todos os Weasleys, exceto Bill que estava na França visitando os familiares de Fleur e Ginny que estava em Hogwarts. Ela se junta a Ron, George e Fred que conversavam sobre a loja dos gêmeos.

-Minerva, querida, chegou cedo hoje! Tem pressa pra começar a reunião? - pergunta Molly a Minerva McGonagall quando nota a bruxa que acaba de entrar - minutos após a entrada de Hermione.

-Não Molly. Vim mais cedo porque preciso conversar com Harry antes. - responde seriamente.

-Moddy. Arthur. - ela diz acenando para que a seguissem para fora da cozinha.

Todos os restantes se entreolharam curiosos, se perguntando o que seria. Hermione e Ron se dirigem seguindo-os, mas são parados por Moddy.

-Vocês dois ficam.

-Por que? O Harry vai nos contar de todo jeito. – Exclama Ron.

-Deixemos que ele decida isso, certo! – responde Moddy saindo da cozinha.

-------------------------------------------------------

Harry estava sentado em uma poltrona ao canto do quarto, lendo _Arte das Trevas _de Joseph Oak, quando ouve uma batida na porta.

-Pode entrar. – respondeu imediatamente já sabendo quem era.

Minerva entra acompanhada de Arthur e Moddy, que fecha a porta e murmura feitiços para evitar que alguém escute a conversa. Harry transfigura poltronas para os três e espera até que todos estejam bem acomodados.

-Bem... Prof. McGonagall, eu lhe informei minha decisão pela coruja que mandei a três dias atrás. Acredito que queira explicações!

-Está certo, Harry. Quero explicações! - respondeu Minerva – E me chame de Minerva, Harry, acredito que já não sou mais sua professora.

Harry falou sem parar durante minutos, sendo interrompido poucas vezes por Arthur. Mas quando terminou, houve um silêncio no quarto, como se estivessem tentando assimilar tudo o que ouviram de Harry.

-Então é isso! - disse Harry já incomodado com o silêncio.

Arthur assentiu e levantou-se indo até Harry, colocando a mão no ombro de Harry.

-Seus pais teriam orgulho de você, Harry. - disse Arthur com um pequeno sorriso – Tenho certeza disso!

-------------------------------------------------------

O faz-se um silêncio na cozinha quando Minerva, Moddy e Arthur entram. Eles se dirigem a seus lugares na mesa se sentando.

-Agora podemos começar a reunião. – diz Minerva McGonagall.

-E o Harry? Não vem? – pergunta Hermione.

-Não. Já lhe contei o assunto dessa reunião agora a pouco. – respondeu Minerva rispidamente.

-Bom... Primeiramente vamos de ouvir seu relatório Tonks. Como andam as coisas no Ministério? – Pergunta Remus.

- Não houve muitas mudanças. Scrimgeour continua tentando manter as aparências. Continua tentado acalmar a população bruxa, dizendo que está tudo sobre controle. – Responde Tonks com um tom de impaciência na voz. – Mas o departamento de Aurores está fazendo muitas investigações nos funcionários do Ministério. Parece que o Ministro levou a sério a ameaça de Comensais infiltrados.

-Essas semanas mesmo, tiveram uns cinco interrogatórios com utilização de Veritaserum. Mas nenhum deles relacionados ao Lord das Trevas. – Continuou Tonks.

Já fazia quase uma hora e meia que estavam ouvindo relatórios. Depois do de Tonks, houve o de Arthur, o de George e Fred sobre o Beco Diagonal, o de Charlie sobre os novos recrutas, e finalmente Minerva sobre Hogwarts.

-Bem, agora que já ouvimos os relatórios. Temos informações novas. – disse Minerva que trocara olhares com Arthur e Moddy, que acenaram em confirmação.

-Finalmente! – disse Tonks impaciente com aquele suspense.

-O que vocês sabem o que é Horcruxes? – pergunta Arthur.

Nesse momento Ron e Hermione se entreolham espantados com a nova informação. Não havendo resposta Arthur decide continuar.

-Imaginem a divisão de suas almas. Bem, Horcruxe é mais ou menos isso. E recentemente descobrimos que Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-Nomeado fez sete horcruxes. Que o prendem nesse mundo. – disse Moddy.

-E o para se fazer uma horcruxe e necessário tipo um ritual onde aquele que deseja uma horcruxe deve matar alguém. – Completa Minerva.

Houve alguns minutos de silêncio.

-En-então era isso que vocês estavam falando com o Harry! – fala Hermione. Não era uma pergunta e sim uma afirmação.

- VOCÊS SABIAM? – pergunta Sra. Weasley.

-Sim mamãe. Sabíamos. – responde Ron.

-Nos últimos quatro meses, estivemos pesquisando, procurando e destruindo as horcruxes, Sra. Weasley. - respondeu Hermione, sem tirar os olhos de Minerva – E ajudamos Harry a destruir quatro delas.

-Uma das Horcruxes, Harry já havia destruído. Era o diário de Tom Riddle. – falou Arthur.

-E a outra foi destruída por um tal de R.A.B.- diz Ron.

Os presentes não sabiam pra onde olhar. Seria uma cena cômica se não se tratasse de um assunto tão serio como Voldemort.

-Espere um pouco. - interrompeu Tonks. – vocês estão dizendo que Voldemort não foi morto até hoje porque a alma dele está dividida em pedaços. Que ele não será destruído até destruir as horcruxes! Como é que eu nunca ouvi falar sobre essas tais de horcruxes?

-Bem Tonks, não é o tipo de coisa que se ensina por ai, devido à gravidade desse feitiço. – disse McGonagall – Pra ser sincera, eu também não sabia o que era até o Harry nos dizer a pouco. Ainda estou assimilando a idéia, acredito.

-E por que o Harry não desceu pra nos explicar ele mesmo?- perguntou Fred.

Minerva e Arthur se entreolharam, preocupados. Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, um esperando que o outro informassem ao grupo.

-Filho, o Harry se foi! - disse Arthur.

-Ele pediu pra eu ler isso pra vocês. – disse Minerva, tirando um pergaminho de um bolso de suas vestes.

_Queridos Amigos,_

_Não sei por onde começar... Tive que ir. Seguir meu destino. Não estou tentando bancar o herói, mas é o meu destino, e a algum tempo estou me preparando para ir. Não podia dizer a vocês, sei que tentariam e conseguiriam me convencer a ficar. Quero dizer obrigado por me acolherem todos esses anos. Não tenho outra forma pra retribui a não ser ir atrás de Voldemort e destruí-lo de uma vez por todas. _

_Não posso ir sem falar na chance de não voltar. Caso eu não volte, quero deixar tudo que é meu para minha família que é formada pelos meus melhores amigos:Ronald Weasley, Hermione Grangere. E também para a pessoa que me esteve com meu pai durante quase toda a vida: Remus Lupin. _

_Ron e Hermione, espero que me perdoem por ir sem vocês. Hermione desculpe se não cumpri a promessa de que não iria sozinho, mas é uma coisa que tenho que fazer. Não aturaria perder você ou Ron. Vocês são minha família desde os onze anos, eu não poderia arriscar a vida de vocês. Sei que nunca disse isso, mas eu os amo de mais para isso... Que droga Merlin! É a primeira vez que digo isso, e é através de uma carta._

_Se protejam ao máximo. E não tentem me encontrar Ron e Hermione. A localidade que dei a vocês da ultima horcruxe está errada. Tive que mentir para que não suspeitassem de nada._

_Eu prometo que o matarei! Nem que para isso tenha que morrer._

_Eu realmente amo todos vocês_

_Beijos _

_Harry._

Com exceção de Moddy, todos estavam emocionados com a carta. A Sra. Weasley era consolada pelo marido, Hermione tinha o rosto escondido nas mãos, e todos os outros tentavam enxugar as lagrimas.

-Por que o deixaram ir? – gritou Hermione entre soluços.

-Querida, não tínhamos muito que fazer. Ele já estava decidido a ir, Hermione. – respondeu Minerva levantando-se e abraçando-a – O que nos resta nos proteger e torcer por ele.

Ron e Hermione quase não dormiram aquela noite. Ficaram na biblioteca consolando um ao outro. Procurando explicações de o porquê Harry partiria sem ele, e sem se despedir. Eles apenas sentiam falta do um terço do Trio.

Antes de ir embora, Minerva McGonagall os convidou para voltar a Hogwarts para terminarem os estudos, haviam aceitado e partiriam em dois dias para o castelo.

-------------------------------------------------------

Harry esperava a hora de ir embora. Sabia que Minerva já havia começado a reunião e que enrolaria ao máximo para lhe dar tempo de ir embora. Já fazia quinze minutos que ela descera junto a Moddy e Arthur. Já tinha separado tudo o que precisava estava na mochila mágica que ganhara de Tonks no seu aniversario, ela era aparentemente uma mochila normal, ela era preta e cinza, mas ela era espaçosa e mantinha o mesmo peso, não importando o que carregava.

Ele levanta-se suspirando e caminha em direção da porta, ao alcançá-la vira observando o quarto vazio, tentando manter na memória cada canto do quarto. Com um triste sorriso, ele sai e desce as escadas ate o hall de entrada. Ele larga a mochila e a vassoura numa poltrona, e pega a capa de invisibilidade. Joga-a ao redor do corpo e com a varinha lança um feitiço silenciador nos pés.

Vai em direção a porta da cozinha e a abre um pouco. Precisa ver seus amigos mais uma vez antes de ir embora. Todos ouviam os relatórios de Tonks. Ele não ouvira uma palavra, estava ocupado gravando cada detalhe daqueles rostos, parecia que haviam apertado o "botão de mudo". Algumas lágrimas caiam de seus olhos enquanto olhava seus melhores amigos. Eles estavam de mãos dadas e de vez em quando trocavam olhares carinhosos. Harry não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficou lá. Mas quando saiu Fred e George estava relatando sobre o movimento no Beco Diagonal.

Ele sorri tristemente e sai da casa sem nem olhar pra trás. Vai direto até o metro, pegando o primeiro que passou. Sentou-se e pegou uma foto do bolso do casaco preto. Era uma foto do Natal que passou com Sirius em Grimauld Place. Lágrimas não deixando de cair desde o momento que saiu da casa.

_-Eu tenho que fazer isso por eles. _– pensou.

-------------------------------------------------------

Autora: Há algum tempo não escrevo fics. Por favor REVIEWS... Me digam se gostaram ou não...se devo melhorar em algo... Criticas são sempre boas! Obrigada por lerem!


End file.
